Silent Hill: Return
by Minion V2
Summary: The Living 4 Survivors of Silent Hill, James Sunderland, Heather Mason, and Henry Townshend, and a mysterious fourth, have been resummoned to Silent Hill. Next chapter is finally done and up.
1. James Intro

James Sunderland.

---------------------------------------------------

This was the second time. The second time he had received a letter from Silent Hill. He had already been there once, and barely survived, and wasn't about to go back...until he read the letter, that is...

James Sunderland, age 30, had gone to Silent hill 4 years ago, on the request of his wife, Mary-Shepard sunderland. But something was wrong...Mary was dead.

When he'd entered that unforgiving Hell, He'd encountered monsters that haunt his nightmares to this day. Demons who looked like bound humans, walking manniquens, everything in every nightmare he'd ever had was there. But one stood out above all others: the Pyramid Head. The only one no damage could be inflicted upon.

He had gone there to find Mary...but found a lie instead. Mary was dead...and He'd killed her. An incarnation of what he wanted from Mary, named Maria, was created in her stead. James, however, found out the truth. She was

Several other humans were there, but they were all dead...all but one: Laura. She hated James, because she thought he never loved her. At the end however, she understood and forgave him. They spent 2 years living together, after they left Silent Hill. Living as Father and Daughter...

Until that day...

Laura, now 9, was at school, and he had woken himself up to kiss her goodbye. He went outside, wearing his morning robe, and picked up his mail and paper. "100 US troops killed in Iraq. Bush says war to end soon." The paper had the usual message pasted on the cover page. He went inside, and sat down, looking through the mail.

"I don't belive it..." The stunned man said, as he looked through his usual bills and offers. Among the morning mail, was a letter, adressed from "Silent Hill". He quickly ripped it open, and looked at the letter.

Dear Mr. James Sunderland,

You have been to Silent Hill before.

You have experienced pain, sorrow, and fear beyond your wildest dreams.

That comes with the "Ticket", though.

But you are going back.

I know how you care for Mary.

I Can bring her back.

Reach me at 372-0696.

"Anonymous"

P.S: To ensure though to come down here, we have kidnapped your father, Frank.

Might I say that he is a bit of a squealer around the torture devices.

Why, he seems so unhappy that he could just DIE.

1 hour later, he called.

"Ah, James...you've finally called." A smooth voice spoke through the other line. "Listen, you freak, if you so much as lay one more hand on my father I'll..." James spoke with rage. "Tsk, Mr. Sunderland. I would've expected better of you, in such a situation." The man's voice remained calm. "Just...tell me what you want me to do." James said sadly, sounding defeated.

"Return to the rest area on the outskirts of the Silent Hill woods. The same place where your journey began, I belive. A warning, I know what you're thinking, and do not bring any weapons. That part you'll have to figure out on your own."

"and one more thing: You won't be alone on your jouney."

"What does that mean?" James said, but his only reply was a click, followed by dialtone. His first peice of business was to call his cousin, Edgar Barret, to babysit Laura while he was gone. Edgar was the only friend he entrusted of the information of what happened in Silent Hill, and Laura always liked having him over. Over the phone, he explained his dillema, and Edgar, understanding as always, immediatly came over.

He then, went to school, and picked Laura up. When she questioned what was going on, he only replied that he had to go somewhere for a few days.

Afterward, he sped off, heading in the direction of Silent Hill...


	2. Heather's Intro

Heather Mason

---------------------------------------

Heather Mason, Age 18, hadn't spoken of what happened one year ago. That day, her life descended into complete, and utter hell.

It all started at that mall. She was approached by a detective named Douglas, and in an attempt to escape from the person she thought was stalking her, she jumped out the window of the women's room window, and circled around the mall. That was a huge mistake. She encountered a demonic version of her favorite shopping center, when she climbed through the window a little ways down. No people in sight. Only strange monsters, and a stranger woman. She made her way through the Subway system, to her house. But the horror wouln't leave, even as she entered her and her father's apartment.

Her father, Harry Mason was killed by one of the wicked preistess, Claudia Wolf's monsters, named "Missionary". On this, Heather vowed revenge. And she would receive it. But not without many strange happenings in between. Her real name was Cheryl, she wasn't born through natural childbirth, She , and on top of it all, she would give birth to "God.", a disgusting ..."thing". Heather never killed Claudia Wolf though...She died giving birth to "God", after swallowing the fetus.

But that was in the past, and she slowly tried to move toward the future.Douglas had gone on to continue his detective career, advising Heather to move to South Ashfield.

But she still deeply missed her father, Harry. It wasn't until she looked through her morning mail, that day...

"My god...no..." She looked at the adress of the letter. "Silent Hill.". She tore it open Immediatly and read it's contents.

Dear Heather Mason,

You have been to Silent Hill.

You have experienced greif, sorrow, and pain.

That comes with your "Ticket" though.

We know all about your father.

He was one of the first to traverse this town, and see it's demons.

But you must've found that out from the little "Autobiography" he made, hm?

We can bring him back Heather.

But it all depends on your willingness to cooperate.

Reach me at

372-0696

"Anonymous"

PS: Should you decline, we will sentence your death , in every single way possible, and some, physically IMPOSSIBLE in human terms.

10 minutes later, she was dressed (Same attire as SH3, just a tiny bit taller, a little more brown in her hair, and a black sleeveless tee shirt under her vest, instead of the orange turtleneck.), and she began dialing the number...

"Aah. Heather, I see that you've gotten my letter." A smooth, yet chilling voice spoke to her. "Listen, you bastard, I don't know what you know about my dad, and I could give a shit less, but you..." She was cut off by the man, before she could finish.

"Tsk, tsk...another whiner..we know where to get to you Heather...or should we say...Alessa? Cheryl? Or are those names of the past? This is the present. This is now. And we can _try_ and bring your father back if you simply cooperate."

Heather's eyes slightly filled with tears."Just...tell me what you want..."

"On the map we've enclosed in the Envelope, you will see a rest area on the outskirts of town. Go there, and you will be given further instruction. Oh, and don't think about bringing that nice, shiny pistol in the 2nd drawer to the left behind you. Yes, we see all, and know all. We've monitered you closely. In fact, No weapons allowed...yet."

Heather turned and stared at the drawer with a pale face. She swallowed, and spoke into the phone again.

"So what do I do once I'm there?"

"Wait for further instruction. And don't worry...you won't be alone..."

"What does that...Click...mean?"

Heather hung up the phone.

_**One hour later.**_

"Where to, miss?"

"Um, I'm going to the Rest area outside of Silent Hill Woods."

The bus Driver gave her a wary look, as she handed him her money. She took a seat in the back, next to a young man with dark brown hair, wearing a black tee shirt and khakis, under a blue Zip-up hoodie. As she sat down next to him, he turned to her and spoke in a soft voice, as not to be heard by many people.

"So...did he call you back, too?"

She turned to him with a suprised look."What did you say?"

"Did he call you to Silent Hill again?"

_What the hell was going on?_


	3. Henry's Intro

A/N: Okay, so there was some trouble getting Henry Townshend's chapter up, so, this is an alternate version of it. Not that there's any diffirence that you can tell. And if it seems like his summary is a bit short, keep in mind that I got REALLY bored with SH4, as many people did, and basically knew everything about it anyway.

Henry Townshend

-------------------------------------------------

Henry Townshend had lived a normal life after the incident in South Ashfeild Heights. He had faced down horrors beyond his imagination, the worst being the last...Walter Sullivan. A man bent on killing 21 people for a ritual that he belived would Revive his Mother. He was wrong. The ritual wouldn't raise his mother from death, it would raise the Devil. He was brainwashed by the Silent Hill Order from the age of 8, a feat that would cost him the rest of his life.

Walter decided to try and kill Henry the same way he had killed Joseph Schreiber: by sealing his door shut, denying him acess from the outside world, except by one way: a hole that mysteriously appeared in his bathroom, eventually advancing to his Laundry Room. It was his choice: stay in the Room, and eventually die of the hauntings slowly invading it, or attempt escape through the portal into Walter's Mind. He chose the latter, though eventually having to contend with the Hauntings. One by one, everyone Henry met in the other world Died, by Walter's hand.

In the end, though, there were only two survivors of the 21 sacraments: Henry Townshend, and Eileen Galvin.

Walter died during a final Battle with Henry, trapped in permanent purgatory in his own mind. Henry and Eileen decided to live together after the incident, in a new apartment not too far from South Ashfeild Heights. Thier lives had gotten back on track, eventually to the point where they started dating each other, and everything seemed to be going well...

Until the letter came, and Eileen didn't come back from her shopping trip yesterday.

Dear Mr. Townshend,

You have seen Silent Hill before,

Though you experienced the fear of the town, in the town outside of it.

That matters not, you've still been there. You are mortally bounded to it.

We want you to come here again.

And we have a little bit of persuasion to get you here.

Your girlfriend is with us, screaming for your help.

We were even thinking of cutting her tounge out, if she persists...

The clock is ticking, Henry.

Reach me at

372-0696

"Anonymous"

In a few minutes, Henry had called, and after a few busy signals, he finally got through.

"Ah, Mr. Townsend..." Henry cut him off almost immediatly. "Where's Eileen, you freak?!"

A sigh was heard on the other end of the phone line, followed by a light chuckle. "All these names people calling me today. Rudeness, Rudeness, Rudeness. Eileen's right here, Henry."

A few seconds later, Eileen's screaming voice blared through the phone. "Henry, help me, please! He's rapi..."

The sound of several clubbing blows were heard, and an evily hearty laugh was heard on the other end of the line, as all the color dropped out of Henry's face.

"Now..." The voice said "She's been subdued for the time being. When she wakes up, we'll have our fun with her a little more. If she dies while we have "fun", oh well. Maybe you'll have time to get to her, if you cooperate."

Tears began to form in Henry's eyes. "What do you want me to do?", he said, supressing sobs.

"You know where the rest area outside of the Silent Hill woods is, don't you? In case you don't, there is a map to and of Silent Hill in your envelope. You will go there, and do not, under any means, bring weapons. Even from that big box over in the corner, there. And one more thing...you will not be alone."

"What's that supposed to mea..." Henry tried to finish his sentence, but before he could, a click and a dialtone were heard. Henry hung up, and walked off hurridly. He grabbed his denim jacket, put it on over his white t-shirt, and rushed out the door. Almost immediatly, he caught a bus, paid the driver, and said that he was going to Silent Hill. Several glances were thrown at him, as he walked to a seat near the back. As he sat down, he could've sworn he heard someone in the back of the bus say "Looks like we're not alone.".

Silent Hill was waiting for him...


	4. Nick's Intro

A/N: Sorry about Henry's delay. Believe me, i had the chapter ready a month in advance. however, FF glitched, and i couldn't upload it. Again, terribly Sorry. This is the (Next to) last Character intro. He is an Original Character. I'll go into the prelude to the story, and the next character will be mentioned then. but more will join, friends. More will join.

By the way, I don't care particularly about the main character of 0rigins, so he won't be in. After it's release, maybe I'll put a memo with some info about him in it. I'm not getting it. I don't even have a PSP. Not worth the money, IMO. And if you're wondering about why Harry isn't in this, read through Heather's into more thouroughly.

Ah well, let's go. I've typed a good enough note. Here goes.

Nick Peer's Intro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 3 years. 3 years since everything had gone to hell for Nick Peer, age 18. He and his brothers had gone to Silent Hill, for a vacation. His parents, 5 brothers and one sister, had decided to go on a vacation to Silent Hill. After a horrible wreck, everything went wrong. He and his brothers were the only survivors. His parents had died. One by one, his brothers began to dissapear, until only he, and his oldest brother, Terry, were left. His other siblings were each turned into monsters that they represented, that still existed even then, in Silent Hill.

Salvatore, being overweight, became an Insane Cancer. Andrew, his arms being severed after the accident, became a Patient Demon. Sally, being a caring person, became a Nurse Demon. Jacob, being paralyzed from the waist down since birth, became a Manniquen. Wesley, being the youngest at age 12, became a Grey Child.

One by one, Nick and Terry forced themselves to kill thier own siblings, and the other incarnations of the town. Finally, just as it seemed that they would get out alive, Terry began to turn. His representation, was a strong, vengeful, and seemingly, to Nick, invincible person. And so, he became became a Pyramid Head, one of the town's Executioners, wielding a spear. Nick, knowing he couldn't kill him, managed to push him off of the roof of the tower that they had reached, to find awnsers to thier questions posed by an unknown person, and sending him stories below into the street.

He still lived on, though...but this is Nick's story, not his.

But Nick still needed answers to why these things were happening. So he entered the throne room of this twisted castle. And there, he found him. the tormenter, the one who turned his own family against him. The one, who, just for fun, decided to make Nick the only one who didn't turn into a demon. The one, who merely wanted to test him out, for personal gain. He wanted an apprentice, and, through his test, Nick was apparently the man for the job. But Nick refused, and went into a brutal final battle with the demon, and in the end, speared him to the ground, with a Sword of Obideince, sealing him there for the rest of his painful life. It seemed to all end there, as Nick found a boat on the Docks near the Historical Society, after climbing back down, and exiting the Labyrinth, and rowed al the way to Ashfield. there, he lived, working several jobs till he came of age, and was able to finish High School. He then lived in North Ashfield Heights, until the letter ended up at his door...

"Nick,

We have unfinished business.

I will not die so easily.

Come back to Silent Hill, and we shall finish our business.

You will not be alone, more will show up.

Don't bring weapons.

You-Know-Who-This-Is."

Nick knew what had to be done. If more would be on thier way, he would surely try to play his wicked games with them, as well. He had to be stopeed, at all costs.

In 30 minutes, he was out of there, after putting on his black zip up jacket, khakis, and a tanktop, and going out to catch the bus. After paying, and telling where he wanted to go, he walked towards the back, avoiding the wierd glances people gave him.

A few minutes after sitting down, he heard another person, a girl, ask to go to Silent hill as well. He looked up, curious. He offered her a seat next to him, and discussed the reasons behind thier being summoned. Nick, however, couldn't face his past again, and said that he simply had "Business" to take care of. Several minutes later, another person, a man, asked to go to Silent hill as well! Something was up. There were definintly some odd things happening, and even more odd to come, he thought.

_What did he have in mind?_


	5. A Prelude to Darkness

A/n: Now that the final intro has been completed (for now), here's the introductary Prelude.

**Prelude To Darkness.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

A solitary figure sat in a dark room, watching the bloody, pus filled water in his goblet churn and swirl. The images were becoming clear on the large screen in front of him. They were on thier way. He looked down again at his drink. It was beginning to get cold, so he slurped it down, chewing the maggots, letting the blood and pus roll around his tounge and mouth, before swallowing it. Suddenly, the door opened, and the dark figure looked in the direction of it, and saw the opener. Valitel.

"What is your business, lowly one?" The figure's voice boomed. Valitel immediatly fell to his knees.

"Hee Hee, forgive me, my lord, but they are all on thier way here. Everything isss sset up as you wissh."

"Good, good. Has Sullivan been revived?"

Valitel seemed to tremble under his name. the great figure repeated himself.

"Has Walter Sullivan been revived?"

"Yess, Majesssty. But he was a difficult one, the Sorrow didn't want to give him up without a fight..."

"The new blood?"

"All presssent and accounted for."

"The labyrinth reopened?"

"Yesss..."

"Very well. You are dismissed."

"Thank you sssire." Valitel skittered away, laughing to himself. After he was gone, the figure smiled...

"Soon, they'll all fall into my hands, and then...the sacrifice will be completed. I will return to my old glory, and my world will return, as well. This town isn't big enough to confine me. soon, the entire world will be mine...and now, they will all awaken."

The figure's demonic eyes glowed crimson red, and expanded, as suddenly, the events that would open up a Darker version of Silent Hill than there had ever been before...

The siren began to ring out, for the first tme in 2 years...

_There deep, deep in the forest night children dance the waltz,  
They laugh whispering hand in hand, just like children like to do.  
_

In the darkest part of the Lakeview Hotel, the two Pyramid Heads sit still as stone. Suddenly, they both grab the spears plunged though thier helmets, and begin to pull them out...

_Their eyes, what are they looking for, white dress flutters the beat  
Their song starting to make some sense, only if you're listening.  
_

In a dark part of the slaughterhouse, a strange person with a burlap sack over his head, pulls a chainsaw out, and puts it onto the desk in front of him.

_  
Dance, dance like the butterflies, shadows appear right before my eyes  
Sounds echo the obsurd, hard to explain something that I heard  
_

In Toluca lake, through the murk, a large pair of red eyes suddenly began to open...

_  
Now hear the forest talking, insects and birds  
Does the scent of soil and beast,  
Breath the life into the animal you hide?_

In the forest, a strange creature crawled through the leaves, covered in rotting, and peeling flesh. His body deformed by leprosy...

_  
It's a great illusion one never knows  
When you think you're really alone  
Feel the eyes of someone looking in on you...  
_

In Lakeside amusement Park, the ferris wheel begins to turn, and everything lights up...

_  
Again, see how the children play, red moon colors the trees  
Their feet, innocent rustling sounds, playful dreamlike fantasies_

Dance, dance like the butterflies, shadows appear right before my eyes  
Sounds echo the obsurd, hard to explain something that I heard  


Suddenly, down in the subways, everything lit up, and a train began to start moving...

_  
Now hear the forest talking, insects and birds  
Does the scent of soil and beast  
Breath the life into the animal you hide?  
_

In the Alchimilla Hospital, a wheelchair began to move, being pushed by a nurse demon.

_It's a great illusion one never knows  
When you think you're really alone  
Feel the eyes of someone looking in on you...  
_

In Midwich Elementary School, A hand, wrapped in barbed wire, reaches out of the stall...

_  
Now hear the forest talking, insects and birds  
Does the scent of soil and beast  
Breath the life into the animal you hide?  
_

In the farmhouse near the woods, 2 dogs, Split-head and Sniffer, walked out, and let out a chilling howl.

_It's a great illusion one never knows,  
When you think you're really alone..  
Feel the eyes of someone looking in on you.  
_

Over the fog in Silent Hill, a screech, followed by the flapping of large wings rouses the demons on the street's attention.

_  
Now hear the forest talking, insects and birds  
Does the scent of soil and beast  
Breath the life into the animal you hide?  
_

In the street below, a strange man, bandanna covering his face, held out a pistol with a laser point, and blew a Patient Demon's head off...

_It's a great illusion one never knows  
When you think you're really alone  
Feel the eyes of someone looking in on you..._

Finally, another man, blonde with a blue jacket, in the graveyard, rose out of an open grave, coughing up dirt and blood.

**Silent Hill: Return**

**A/N: **Song: Cradle of Forest from Silent Hill 4. Prefermed by Joe Romersa.


	6. Welcome To Silent Hill Again

A/N: this is the first real chapter, other than the Prelude. Enjoy, and let the ride begin...oh wait, the update announcment. Yeah, better get that done with. Listen, I'll be updating this every two weeks to a month, unless something major happens. School is bogging me down, and Christmas break is only beginning, understand that. NOW, we can start the ride...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bus rolled along the road, heading toward Silent Hill. Heather saw a sign, that said "Silent Hill: 5 Miles" They weren't very far. She looked at the young man, again, and said "Why are you going to Silent Hill, again?". He turned to her, his gaze turning from the floor, and repeated himself: "Personal Business. I've gotta meet someone."

"Yeah, me too..." Heather looked out again, at the trees, and a fog in the distance...they were getting closer. She heard the man mutter something that sounded alot like "So he did call them...".

"Excuse me?" She asked. "Nothing, I was just talking to myself.", he replied.

"Do you know something?", She asked. "Yeah, but I'd rather not make a guess. I think I know who's doing this."

"Who?"

"Well, we won't be sure, until we see him. Or rather, it, if it's what I think it is...in any case, you probably wouldn't have heard the name before."

Heather looked away. This guy seemed trustworthy, but she decided she'd still keep her eye on him. She didn't really trust anybody, after last time...

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"Nick. Nick Peer. Good to meet you."

"Likewise, Heather Mason."

Meanwhile, at the head of the bus, Henry Townshend frantically though. _"What was happening to Eileen? Who was that on the phone? What the Hell is going on?"_. He didn't have much time to think, however...in a few minutes, they had arrived.

As Henry frantically stepped off the bus, Heather and Nick walked, looking at him, puzzled. "Is that guy a nut?" Nick asked. "Dunno. Seems like one, but last time I was here, I met enough nuts for a lifetime." Heather Replied.

"Same here..." Nick said.

Henry frantically walked along the pavement, shouting Eileen's name, not watching where he was going, and ran into a man wearing a green bomber jacket, and blue jeans: James Sunderland, his car parked near the rest stop.

"Oh, Excuse me. My name's James, who are..." Before he could finish, he was collared, and thrown to the ground by Henry, who violently screamed "What have you done with Eileen you freak?!"

"What are you talking about?! I don't know an Eileen! I was just looking for my wife, Mary!"

"LIAR!" Henry screamed, before punching James in the face.

"Hey, Hey, get off him!" Nick shouted, pulling Henry off of James, and restraining him. "Calm down, buddy. Just take a deep breath."

By this point, several people on the bus had gotten off to watch. Heather ushered them back inside. "Okay, nothing to see here! You can all get back on, fight's over!" she shouted, as they walked back in the bus. The bus driver was about to start, and drive throuh the tunnel, when the brakes began to lock up. "Damn cursed town," she muttered.

Meanwhile, back on the pavement, Henry had began to cool off. After hearing James' side of the story, he apologised. He then explained a similar story to James'.

"I got a letter, too. And when I called, that freak sounded exacly the same as you described."

"Me too..." Heather chimed in.

"Hey, anyone notice that the bus hasn't left yet?" Nick added.

Everyone's attention turned to the bus. And there, they saw a horrifying sight: The bus driver was being torn apart, by some invisible force. The passengers were all screaming, horrified. James, Heather, Nick, and Henry, were all too shocked to move. They hadn't seen anyone killed like this, even in Silent Hill. The bus' windows began to be covered in blood. Eventually, The driver's screaming stopped. And as the blood ran off the windows, The driver's corpse, or what could be called a corpse, was shown. Her spinal cord, still quivering, was jammed through her limbless torso, the bottom end coming out of the small of her back, and the front coming out of her mouth. Torn pieces of flesh were strewn about the bus, some passengers peeling them off of thier own faces. The sound of small children crying, even babies, were heard. Henry turned away, rushing toward a garbage can to throw up. James and Nick just stood there, jaws gaping in horror and awe. Heather had fallen to the ground at this point, her hands shielding her eyes. Thier trances were broken by the sounds of radio static behind them. Strewn in a straight line, were four identical radios. All four radios had a note scrawled on a small sheet of torn paper. James and Nick bent down, and picked them up. Heather, still tembling, grabbed hers, making sure not to look back at the bus. Henry picked his up, wiping bile away from his mouth with his sleeve. They read the notes, with only three words being enscribed on each:

"Enjoy your stay."

Suddenly, the bus began to move foreward, the passangers screaming frantically. As it went through the exit tunnel, The tunnel suddenly caved in on the bus. The crying stopped almost immediatly. Blood began to pour out from between the rocks. Suddenly, the static stopped. As the four people looked around to see what had caused the incident, the ground beneath them began to feel wet. They looked down, and blood was beginning to seep through the ground, forming letters, wich turned into words.

"Oh my god, gross!" Heather cried. James merely stood in awe. Nick had a less than suprised look on his face. He knew the man's mind games. Henry only muttered "What the Hell?".

Eventually, the blood formed four words under each of thier feet.

_Welcome to Silent Hill._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: If the ending half seems sloppily done, it's because it was finished at 1:40 in the morning, and it's hard to come up with ideas running on one can of Cherry Coke.


	7. Cradle of Forest

A/N:

Oh my God, I am so sorry for not updating this sooner. I'm on my school's preformance team, and will occasionally have to devote time away from this. Again, sorry.

Here we go. In this chapter, we'll introduce one of my original monsters. What, I didn't mention the original monsters? Production assistant chimp shakes head Oh, ok. See, I was kinda bored with some of the monsters from the games, so I put some of my own ideas in in thier place. I try to be creative, and think of what the O.C might've seen during his time in SH. But some of those other monsters...Ghosts? Rotting gorrila men? Puh-leaze, Team silent...P.A chimp pulls out cleaver...no offense towards you simians, Basarin...OUCH! YOU JUST LOST YOUR SUMMER VACATION, BITCH!!!...Well, I guess I'll have to go clean my arm off the floor. In the meantime, here's the story...mumblelittlechickenfuckermumble...

-

**l**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**l**

**lCHAPTER TWO: Cradle Of Forest. l**

**l-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------l**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Henry, Heather, James and Nick stared at the bloody lettering on the ground. They were seemingly hypnotized by it. James finally broke the silence, looking around at the air.

"Nice, uh...nice little 'welcome', there, whoever you are..."

Heather looked at the lettering under her boot. She lifted her foot, and examined the blood.

"Jeez...this stuff looks old...like, decades old..."

"Probably is," Nick added, "But from what?"

Everyone just stared at the lettering. It had already hardened into the cracks in the ground. Suddenly, a burst of static from the radio roused them. They looked around, waiting for something to jump out at them. However, a voice came through the radio. The voice of the man who brought them here, over the phone...

"Hello, everyone. Good to see you all made it here in one piece. Can't say the same for the people on the bus, but, oh well. The town is cursed after all."

The voice laughed. Everyone looked around in anticipation of something about to happen. Nick, however, had his eyes fixed on his radio.

"So, you've all gotten my message. Now it's time to make your way to the town. To do that, you'll have to go through the forest, and...". James interupted the man.

"Now, hold on! Just who in the hell are you? Where's my father?"

"But James, I thought you wanted your wife back. You wanted redemption from her, remember?"

James looked around at the others. They all looked at him quizzically. "Please don't mention that around them. That was my business".

"So be it, Mr. Sunderland. I would appreciate it if you didn't swear around me though. It tends to be very rude. Now as I was saying, you shall make your way through the forest, and through the graveyard there. Then, you will go through the tunnels on the way to the town, and when you arrive, you will find the Paradise Hotel."

Heather narrowed her brow in confusion. "Paradise Hotel? I don't remember a...". She was cut off by the man. "Of course you don't. It didn't exist then. I recently built it, because I knew you'd be back. You all need a place to stay. that is, if you make it there in one piece."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Henry asked.

"Have fun." The voice left, along with the radio static.

"Fun?" Henry looked at the radio on James' belt. "Oh that sounds nice! that's just great! My girlfriend is somewhere in that town, possibly dead, and he wants us to have fun!". Henry yanked his radio off and threw it on the ground. "Well you know what I think of your fun?!". Henry shouted this, as he stomped on his radio repediatly, crushing it into pieces.

Heather walked over to Nick, still keeping her eyes on Henry. "I think he actually_ is _crazy," she whispered, "best to keep away from him. I think I'll stick wih you."

"Yeah. best to keep away..."

James walked over to Henry. "Hey, listen. Someone that I care about got kidnapped too. At least I'm not going psycho about it, though!"

Henry stopped stomping his radio. He began to calm down, when suddenly, the radio's pieces gradually began rearranging themselves back into place. Eventually, it was good as new.

"Okay, now _that's_ wierd.", Heather said. Henry only stared at it, before picking it up, and putting it back into his pocket.All was quiet for a few minutes, before James spoke up.

"Okay, I think I can get us there through here.I had to go this way when I came up here the second time. I'll take the lead, and one of you can hold the map."

"I'll do it." Nick volunteered, unrolling his map from his pocket.

"Okay, guys. just follow behind me, and stay quiet. Don't want to alert anything nearby."

And with that, they set off into the woods.

As they trekked along the dirt path, Heather sticking close to Nick, Henry behind, and James in front, things got unusually quiet, except for the foggy wind. Halfway down, the radios began crackling, and footsteps were heard approaching, along with a snorting, and the apttering of something that sounded like liquid. It was coming up the trail.

"And we don't have any weapons..." Heather said, quietly. James gulped, and picked up a small log nearby, while Nick and Henry stayed behind him.

The footsteps began to get closer, and closer, until...they stopped. All was silent again. The group cautiously began to move across the dirt path, when they saw a gruesome sight: a body, it's rotting skin peeling away, showing it's innards, and a birdcage made of barbed wire around it's head. It had a note pinned in the dirt next to it. Nick moved over cautiously, and picked it up. He read it aloud to the group.

"**And the priest shall see the raw flesh, and pronounce him to be unclean: for the raw flesh is unclean: it is a leprosy."**

When they raised thier eyes from the passage, the creature was standing up ,and moving towards James and the group, with each step, it's skin peeling more and more, and landing on the ground with a sloppy sound. The smell of bile, and blood resonated from it. It opened it's mouth revealing a set of jagged, rotting teeth.

"James, watch out! that thing has leprosy! Don't touch it!" Henry shouted.

James raised the log up, and smashed it to pieces over the leper's head, sending a piece of it's skull off. But the creature raised off of it's knee, and snarled, as it lunged for James, it's mouth open. James shut his eyes, expecting his end..but when he opened his eyes, the creature was dead, a shuriken-like object, made of something's sharp teeth, jammed in it's spine. The others were staring at something in the distance, wearing a dusty, black coat, and a wide brimmed black fedora. It suddenly faded into the mist.

"Hey, wait! who are...you?"

James ran toward the spot where it lay, but all that lie there was a large, twisted dagger. Another note next to it:

**"Fend off the lepers with this knife. It is the only thing that can damage them." **

James stared at the note, before pocketing it, and ushering the others behind him. Heather, Nick and Henry ran down the slope after him, and arrived at the location they sought: the cemetery gates. But as they peered through the open gates, through the fog, a man, wearing a dirty blue overcoat, and with scraggily, blonde hair was looking around, seemingly confused. Henry's face suddenly grew shocked...

"Walter..."


	8. Never Again

A/N: Chapter Three is coming right up. But first, thanks to people helping me, and crituiqing this. It helps more than you know.

P.S: Basarin, my monkey, has been released. I wish him the best in his future endoavors...but he will have to pay for my prosthetic arm.

**CHAPTER THREE: Never Again**

Walter looked around the cemetry, before seeing a group of four: A girl, a man in a black hoodie, a man in a green jacket, and...Henry...The memories flashed through Walter's min: the murders, the meetings, and the duel...that cost him his life...

"YOU!" Walter shouted. "Henry Townshend!"

Henry charged foreward, screaming, punching him in the jaw, knocking him back. Walter sprang back up, and kicked him in the gut. James, Nick and Heather rushed forward, breaking up the fight.

"Hold on! What's going on?" James shouted. Henry fought to break loose of James' grip.

"Let me go! He's the one that's doing this!"

"Me?! I just got here no more than ten minutes ago!"

"LIAR! You kidnapped Eileen!"

"Bullshit! That didn't work out for me last time, remember? The ritual failed, you escape, and I got sent to the fucking River Styx, and was tortured for a year!"

"..What?"

Walter stopped struggling, as did Henry. Walter took a deep breath, and cleaned a little blood off of his chin.

"After you killed me, my spirit was guided by a man...I don't know why he took me, but...he was wearing a hooded jacket, and had glasses on...Red eyes that cried blood. He called himself The Sorrow. He said that he would deny me of sleep, that my crimes were too great to forgive. And as I sat there, I began to think, and wonder, and yeah, I realized that my hopes and dreams of meeting my mother were gone up in smoke, that the ritual was a big lie...he told me all this. The 19 that were killed tortured me endlessly, day and night. I never slept, thier cries haunted me. I still hear them..I even tried drowning myself in the river of death...They denied me even my own death. But today, a strange man came...he had no face, and wore a bloody white jacket. He said that his master wanted to see me. The Sorrow tried to fight, but was held back by an odd force. I was thrust through the river, and found myself buried under these mounds of dirt. I clawed my way out...and got hit in the face by you, no more than ten minutes after I awakened."

Henry frowned. "And what makes you think that I believe this?"

"You don't have much of a choice, do you?"

Henry stared at him. "I don't know what the truth is. I've gone through a lot of wierd shit since I stepped off of the bus here. But you and I...if you try and harm me, or Eileen, you're dead."

James looked at Walter.

"I'm still confused here, exactly who are you?"

Walter lookead at him. "Walter Sullivan.".

Heather made a quick gasp. "You're...the one who killed Billy and Miriam Locaine...my dad was friends with thier parents! I used to play with them!"

"Sorry. I really am."

"You're not sorry. You're a cold blooded killer!" James said.

"I heard about you, too." Nick said, coldly. "Children. chopped to pieces with an axe. That wasn't your first kill, though, was it? There were 8 others before, and I remember hearing about four afterward."

"You know your stuff, kid." Walter shrugged. "But you still don't know the whole truth. Now, can I at least be allowed to ask your names?"

"James Sunderland."

"Heather Mason."

At Heather's name, Walter raised an eyebrow.

"Nick Peer."

"Thank you. Now, where, pray tell, are you all going?"

"Back to Silent Hill."

"You mean to say...James, that you've been there before? All of you've been here before?"

"Yeah, it's wierd. We were all called back here by somebody."

"Or Something.", Nick Said.

"Hmm..." Walter pondered for a moment. "So...you're all taking the walking route there?"

"Yeah," Heather said. "It's already been dangerous, though. We were attacked by...something...that had leprosy."

"Well, don't worry. I managed to take along my gun to the spirit world." Walter reached in his jacket. After feeling around for a minute, he made an odd face. "Wierd...I just had it a second ago...wait, what's this?"

Walter pulled a radio out of the pocket inside his jacket where his revolver used to be holstered. He stared at it for a second, before a burst of static omitted from it.

"Good to see that you made it, Walter. I was beginning to get suspicious of Valitel's word. But, you are now officially a part of the group."

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want with me?"

"Me?...All will be revealed in time, Sullivan. In the meantime, you should join the group, and head to the Paradise Hotel. Night will fall soon, and you all will need rest for tomorrow."

Nick spoke up. "What's happening tomorrow?"

"We're going to play a little game of hide and go seek."

Heather spoke into her radio. "What does that mean?"

"Hasn't that question been asked enough for one day? Goodbye. You will see the hotel soon enough..."

The static faded once again. Walter stared at his radio for a bit, and put it in his jacket. He started walking toward the gate that lead to Silent Hill, when James spoke up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Walter turned halfway and looked at him. "This town waits for no one. Let's go."

Henry yelled at him, "Why should we still trust you?"

"Because as long as I'm in your group...I'm one of the good guys. I am not going to kill any of you, don't worry. I kill with purpose. Never again will I kill a human. I kow what's waiting for me When I die again, and I don't need any more torture than I already have to look for."

Heather spoke up. "And what do you think you'll get out of joining us?"

Walter pondered for a minute. "...I hope for Redemption."

And with that, he walked through the exit gate, and began heading towards Silent Hill. The rest sat for a moment, and began following, James in the lead, Henry in back, Heather and Nick holding the map, and telling James where to go. As they began walking towards the tunnel, a chilling howl was heard behind them. They all five turned around to see two rotting dogs, one with a split head, and one with a long tounge, heading for them.

"RUN!!" Walter shouted, already making a break for the tunnel gates. The others followed close behind.

But halfway there, Henry slipped on a patch of wet grass, and only had time to see the dogs pick up speed, heading in a line for him...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N again: Cliffhanger! Does Henry die? Does Henry live? I guess i'll let you find that out in about a week...

whew, a quick update.


	9. Prelude to Paradise

A/N: Okay, let me explain why this is a month late. I am on several online RPs, my Speech and Preformance team at school, and have had a small fit of writer's block. So, I've not been doing very well lately. Now, onto the reviews. The main topic said in the reviews, is that the dialougeSp is bad, or that the guys are out of character. Now, I thank you for the reviews, and I'm working on the dialouge thing. Keep in mind, that most of my info on Silent Hill 4 comes from plot analysises, since I never got past the game, because Walter is a bastard. A badass, but a bastard nonetheless.

Now, back to the dialogue, and how the characters are going "out of character". See, at least some amount of time has passed since they've last been...how shall we say, "In Character". Heather has mostly moved on since her father died, but still carry's a tinge of sorrow and her old attitude now and then. Henry's slowly descending into madness because Eileen's gone missing, and therefore, at times is a blubbering fool of a man. James, meanwhile, is more determined and hardened, already knowing most of the twists and turns of the town, and...well, since no one's seen Nick before, you can't really judge him, lol. Keep sending in the good reviews. The best thing for a writer is hearing his work praised. Well, here's your story.

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Prelude to Paradise.

-----------------------------------------------------

Henry shielded himself, as the two rotting dogs made a mad dash and jumped at him. He shut his eyes tight, and his life flashed before his eyes. He never thought he'd die this way. Suddenly, he heard the two beasts cry out in pain, and opened his eyes, and saw probably the most unlikely sight he ever seen: Walter had ran forward, and kicked the two dogs out of the way, and was holding them down by thier necks, as they scrambled to get up. He turned to Henry and the others, and shouted,

"RUN! GET AWAY, I'LL HOLD THEM OFF! FORGET ABOUT ME AND GO!!".

Henry scrambled to his feet, and joined the others, in running towards the gate to Silent Hill. As they ran, they heard the dogs growing and biting at Walter, and his maniacal laughter, tinged with pain. They didn't look back, and ran through the gate. As they sprinted for the town, Heather turned to Henry.

"Hey, what was your deal with him?" she asked, panting a little.

"He's a madman...he...killed everyone...that I came into contact with, except one person...the one I came here for, my girlfriend...Eileen..."

"He killed more before though," Nick said, panting as well. "The 21 Sacraments...my mom talked about it alot. Never...thought I'd meet the guy."

"Why'd he help us though?" James asked.

"Who knows..." Henry replied.

And with that, they continued on toward Silent Hill.

-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Walter continued trying to fight the dogs with his fists, but he was getting weary. He got ready to attack, as a Split head jumped at him. Suddenly, several shots were fired from a pistol, killing the dog instantly. More were fired, taking outthe other 2 dogs that had shown up. Walter turned around, and saw a man wearing a tattered, blue bandana over his nose and mouth, brunette hair, and piercing blue eyes. He looked like a man who'd seen a thousand wars. Walter turned fully to him, and stared at him.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man stared at him for a while, before pulling the bandana down from his mouth, revealing a scruffy beard.

"The name's Iriquois Pliskin."

"You're a liar." Walter replied. The man's eyes widened for a second.

"How can you tell?"

"You blinked more than three times saying that. Either there's something in your eye, or you're a liar.

"..." The man let out a small chuckle, and replied to his secret being revealed.

"You got me, kid, gotta give you props. The name I used to have is long gone. Nowadays, people call me Snake."

Walter looked at him for a while, and smiled his usual smile.

"Okay then, 'Snake'. So, why are you here?

"Long story short, bad reccomendation from an idiot friend."

"Wish it were that simple for me..."

Snake pulled out a cigarette, and offered it to Walter. Walter refused, as Snake sighed, put it in his mouth, and lit it.

"What's your story?" Snake asked him.

"Long story short...I'm being given a second chance."

"Hmm. Say, kid...where you headed?"

"A hotel that some wierdo's sending us to."

"'Us?". Snake looked puzzled. "Who's us?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Suddenly, a loud howling was heard in the distance behind them. They looked at each other for a split second.

"Well," Snake said, "Looks like we're going to have to save the friendly talk for later, kid!"

"Agreed!" Walter said. And with that, they burst into a sprint toward the gate. To the city.

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the darkness of a large room, the shadowy figure smiled at the screen he was staring at, watching the events unfold...

"So...the pieces are coming together...just one more left..."

The figure drank his glass of blood and insects down, and slammed the goblet on a nearby table, as the screen shut off.

"Ummm...Sssire?"

Valitel's hissing voice echoed in the figure's ears.

"Sssorry to disturb you ssirr, but there'ss a ssmall problem...:"

"Care to elaborate, lower one?" the figure's voice boomed across the ambient, dark room.

"The one known assss Terry Peer..."

"Young Nicholas' brother, that I transformed into an Exicutioner?"

"The ssamme..."

"What's wrong? Does he miss his brother?!" The voice mocked him, and laughed demonically, before being interrupted by Valitel.

"Sssire...he iss gone..."

"WHAT?!"

The voice's anger echoed through the darkness, causing Valitel to shrink in fear, and whimper.

"We...found hiss chains...and one of the Great Knives are missing..."

"DAMN IT ALL, VALITEL, FIND HIM!!"

Valitel cried out in fear, and skittered away.

"If he and the group find each other...then my plan may be for naught...all this work for nothing...no, I will not allow that to happen. He will be found and executed."

The dark man closed his eyes, and slept...he would need his energy for later...

---------------------------------------

A/N again: Yes that I Solid Snake from the Metal Gear series. But...what is he doing here?

Next Chapter: Solid Snake's Intro


	10. Snake's Intro: Snake in the Fog

A/N: Sorry, not much to say this time, except keep the good reviews coming!

Solid Snake's Intro: A Snake in the Fog.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh...this sounds like it'll actually be a good vacation, Snake", Otacon said, reading the brochure that had mysteriously appeared at thier door. "See the sights of Silent Hill: Scenic Toluca Lake, the wonderful theme park at Lakeside Amusement Park, and learn of the town's past at the Silent Hill Historical Society! Come down today!"

Solid Snake, the legendary mercenary, needed a vacation. The last vacation he tried didn't work, so he decided to think about where he went this time. After the brochure appeared on the doorstep of Snake and Otacon's base of operations for thier Anti-Metal Gear organization, Philanthropy. Snake, after finally being convinced by Otacon to go there, put on his Olive colored military suit, which suited him as street clothes, and packed his SOCOM pistol, and several rounds of ammo, just in case...

He didn't know how much he'd need that gun...

He decided to take a ferry there, across Toluca Lake. The boat wasn't very crowded, just ten people were on it. But when the boat nearly arrived at the town, everyone on the boat started panicking, and pointing at the water. Snake ran over and looked out under the water, and the last thing he saw before he blacked out, were a large pair of red eyes the size of a monster truck's wheels, and a gaping mouth leading down through several rows of teeth to a black stomach.

When he woke up, he was in the dead center of the town, with a letter and a radio laying next to his gun. The note read as follows;

_Dear Snake,_

_I am terribly sorry that your peaceful vacation was so rudely interrupted..._

_But why stop enjoying yourself?_

_Come, stay a little while..._

_You may just get used to it's inhabitants.._

_From, Anonymous._

On the back of the letter was a map of the town, the forest path leading to the old sawmill was circled, and that's where he decided to go, since it was near the exit...

His stay was only just beginning...

-----------------------------------------

A/N: Next chapter: Paradise. Sorry this one was so short, but...since Snake's never been in Silent Hill before, there isn't really much I can say about his MGS series exploits without spoiling anything. Play the games, and then you'll know his history. And no, this isn't Old Snake, this is the spry, young Snake in his Pliskin clothes from MGS2.


	11. Welcome to Paradise

A/N: I have been really bogged down with personal issues, and haven't had much time to devote to this fic. Terribly sorry. I'm on several online RP games, and am in charge of editing a friends fanfic due to some of his..."grammar issues". But, here's the latest chapter. This one should be an intiresting way for the characters to get to know each other. So, here's the next chapter:

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 : Welcome to Paradise

-------------------------------------------------

"KEEP RUNNING! I CAN SEE THE TOWN NOW!" Henry shouted, looking behind him at the others.

"WHAT ABOUT WALTER?" James shouted to him, about ten feet behind.

"LEAVE HIM, HE'LL CATCH UP!" Heather shouted.

As the group ran, an all too familiar sound blared through the air in the distance to the town...the siren, that awakens the darkness of the town.

"Oh no..." Nick said. his face turning white.

"What does that mean?" Henry said, confused. He'd only been to the town once, and never saw the dark side of it, so he didn't know what it meant. Nick was about to answer, when suddenly, everyone's radio static crickled, and the familiar voice of the man who brought them here burst from it. He was laughing a little.

"That would be your ten minute warning. You only have ten minutes to get to the hotel, and if you're not there by then, then...you'll be trapped in the town, defenseless, I'm afraid. Cheers!" The voice said, merrily, receding into the static of the radio again.

"...MOVE! GO! GO! GO! WE CAN AT LEAST MAKE IT IN 5 MINUTES AT THIS RATE!" James shouted hurridly. That's all they needed, as everyone burst into a run again, heading toward the town, a small amount of time away...

-----------------------------------

"...and that's how I got here." Snake finished. Walter was running alongside him, looking at the rotting wolves that had joined the doubleheads and slurpers in the distance running after them. Suddenly, the all-too familiar sound to Walter resonated through his ears: The Siren.

"Shit! We have to hurry!" Walter shouted, picking up speed.

"Why? What's going on?!" Snake shouted.

Suddenly, both of thier radios crickled with static, and the smooth, dark, powerful voice resonated through the radio.

"I'd hurry, If I were you. That siren means you only have ten minutes to get to the hotel, before it's doors lock behind you, leaving you in the town with only that man's gun, which is running out of ammo by now, I'm sure. It should be relatively easy to spot once you get there, since it's right at the entrance of the town as you go in. And by the way...you just wasted a minute listening to me. Ciao!"

And with that, the voice went away. Walter turned to Snake.

"That should suffice for your answer." Walter said, sprinting to the town, through a dark tunnel, with Snake following behind him...

Eventually, they made it into the town, and saw 4 people in the distance, running towards a building with a large billboard in front of it, that read only one word: "Paradise."

"That's our group!" Walter shouted, before looking up at the dimming sky. Night was coming, and with it, the darkness.

"And that's our stop!" Snake shouted, pointing at the hotel. They picked up speed, as Walter shouted.

"HEY! GUYS! DON'T SHUT THE DOOR, WAIT UP!! HEY!!! I FOUND SOMEBODY ELSE! KEEP THE DOOR OPEN! IT'S WALTER!!"

----------------

The group turned around seeing Walter running alongside a man in an olive green military uniform, with several rotting wolves and dogs following them close behind. They opened the doors quickly.

"Hurry up, it's almost night!" Heather shouted, as the siren was at it's loudest, filling the now nearly dark sky. After a few more seconds, they both dove through the doors, as James, Nick, Heather and Henry quickly ran in, shutting the doors just as the siren stopped, and the night surrounded the hotel. Heather slammed the doors, and the sound of the creatures smashing against the door was heard.

"Whew...we...made it..." Walter panted, catching his breath. Snake had leaned against a wall for energy. James looked over at Snake, confused.

"Who are you?" James asked. Snake turned and looked at him.

"My name is...well, since I don't really have a real name, I go by 'Snake'." Snake panted out, lighting another cigarette.

"Snake, huh?" James replied.

"Odd name." Nick added.

"Well...can we trust him?" Henry said, glaring at his old enemy. Walter smiled back cockily.

"I dunno. I do know he's got a gun, and that's all I need to know for him to be on my side."

"Well..." James said after a while. "My name is James. James Sunderland."

"Heather Mason."

"Henry Townshend."

"Nick Peer. Now that we're all acquainted, let's find out what's so special about this 'Paradise'."

"Agreed." Heather said. And with that, they turned to a table in the middle of the large lobby, with a piece of paper on it, labeled "To Guests". Nick walked over to the paper before anyone else could, and opened it. The group of 6 huddled around the note, reading it as well. It read as follows:

**"Dear humble guests,**

**Well, I see that you've finally made it into the hotel in time. That's good to know.**

**I was worried that you weren't going to avoid my pets,**

**But if you're reading this, then that apparently means you have.**

**So, welcome to the hotel, friends.**

**Don't worry, this hotel isn't like the others in town.**

**It might just be the only "Normal" building in town.**

**There aren't any monsters in here, so don't worry.**

**There aren't any getting in either. Once those doors shut, they don't open again until dawn, only from the inside.**

**So, you're safe here.**

**Now...I'm going to explain why you're back here:**

**A game.**

**That's right. You all are going to play a game of Hide & Seek with me. You're going to try and find me, and I'm going to be hiding in the town somewhere.**

**I'll leave hints on the door before you go out, as clues to where I am that day.**

**If you can find me, you're all free to go.**

**If you don't, then you'll have to make it back to the hotel by nightfall, or else you'll be locked out.**

**But for tonight, you'll have to share rooms, all of which are on the first floor. Sorry.**

**I will put down who stays with who:**

**Room 122: **

**James and Snake.**

**Room 125:**

**Heather and Nick.**

**Room 130:**

**Henry and Walter.**

**Have fun. And...see you tomorrow. Maybe.**

**Anonymous.**

After the letter was read, all of the group members who were paired together stared at each other. All except for Henry and Walter, who glared at each other. Walter approached Henry, and frowned.

"I don't know...exactly what this guy's idea of a sick joke this is...but If I have to room with you, then fine. I won't make the room go all "Demon World" on you, or make a hole into my mind in the bathroom wall...BUT! If I go asleep, then you'd better not try and kill me. Got it, Henry?" Walter said, staring at Henry without even blinking. Henry frowned back at Walter, and didn't reply. Walter snorted in Henry's face, and sat down at the table, laying his head down. James turned and looked at the clock.

"7:00...that late, huh?" James sighed. Everyone nodded except Walter, who was only muttering under his breath.

"I don't see a refridgerator..." Nick said, sighing. "So there's gotta be some food in our rooms..."

"Yeah..." Heather said, looking at her roomate. "I guess we should go off our seperate ways for the night..."

"Fine by me." Snake said. "I could use some shut eye myself, and I'm starving."

With that, everyone agreed, and walked over to thier respective rooms...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So sorry for this getting here late again. Writers block fucking sucks. Please read and review if you please.


	12. Old Enemies

A/N: Sorry again for the late chapter. T.T...My grandma had knee surgery, among other personal things, which were not all bad. Again, sorry, dear readers. Here's the first of the hotel chapters. I'm just going to skip James and Snake's meeting chapter, since I can't come up with anything. Let's just say for them, that there wasn't anything to say, since they didn't know each other. Okay? So, here we go with Walter and Henry's chapter. Hoo boy.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Old Enemies.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Walter and Henry walked through the door, and looked at each other for a few moments, before noticing what the room looked like.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Henry said, looking at his old Room 302 apartment. Walter was equally shocked. Henry turned toward Walter.

"Do you have anyth-"

"Not a thing, Henry, I've already told you? Why can't you get it through your thick skull, that **I AM NOT TRYING TO KILL YOU**?!"

"And why can't you get it through yours, that you're a murdering freak?!" Henry countered.

"You think I don't feel bad about that now?! HAH! I felt bad for it for the six months I rotted in that ghost's hellhole!"

"Oh, like I'm supposed to believe that! A ghost came and took you away to the magical river of death, and you were sentenced to torture for an eternity by the ghosts of those you killed, before a mysterious creature came and stole you back to Silent Hill. Am I right so far?" Henry said sarcastically.

"Henry, I don't understand it either. If I wanted to kill you back there, I could've. I don't need a gun to rip your spine out. Now, if you will GLADLY excuse me, I'm going to check the bathroom to see if there are any portals to my subconcious, okay?" Walter said somewhat jokingly, walking away, and looking in the door to the bathroom. "NOPE! NONE HERE!!" Walter said, slamming the door. "Oh, wait! There was aother one in the laundry room, wasn't there?!" Walter said, getting angrier and angrier. He stomped off to the landry room, and looked around inside. He suddenly saw something lying on top of the washing machine: his revolver! He smirked, and checked it to see if there was any ammo. There wasn't any. He snuck it into his jacket for later use, and walked back out to Henry. "Nope! See, Henry, I haven't made the room go demonic, haven't made any holes, the walls aren't trying to kill you. Nothing's wrong! So why don't you just get your sorry, confused little ass some dinner, while I go to bed!!" Walter shouted one last time, storming off to the bedroom. Luckily, there were instead, now, two beds, at each side of the room. He laid down, and closed his eyes, grumbling about the comparison between his and Henry's sanity.

Henry, however, was searching through the stock in the freezer. There were Chocolate drinks, Health drinks, sandwiches, and other things. Henry got himself a cold ham sandwich, and ate it, mumbling about Walter. Suddenly, he saw something under the table...a note. It was adressed to Henry. When henry read it, it wasn't in the same writing as the man who'd brought him here. It was an entirely diffirent writing style. While the man who'd summoned them had written in cursive. this was written in print. Henry's eyes scanned the page.

**"Dear summoned ones, Walter and Henry,**

**I am not the man who brought you here.**

**On the contrary, I wish to help you bring him down.**

**I have the unfortunate task of being related to him, in his inner circle.**

**All I can tell you about him is that he is much more powerful than any of you all.**

**I have done numorous things to work against him.**

**I have released one of his "trophy monsters", for one thing.**

**I also helped slay the leper monster that was pursuing you in the forest.**

**His power over his underlings weakens by the hour, even Valtiel**

**I require your assistance, however.**

**I uncovered a rare text from his library. It reads only as follows:**

**'There are incantations and item that people may use to remove the power of one high god of the town to another. One such item, for example, the most dangerous one, is able to allow one to take over the town, and whosoever takes precedence over this item, shall have full power over every underling, creature, and dark spell of the town. This item is known as "Silentium Scepter", or 'Silence Scepter."'**

**He holds this scepter at all times I have seen it. As long as this man...this monster, holds Silentium, he is unstoppable. We must destroy it. I will be in your location tomorrow. I am in this hotel as we speak, plotting my next move against him, in a room with a sealed door. **

**He will fall from the throne, and the town shall be at peace once more."**

The note was unsinged. Henry placed the paper onto the coffee table, and stared, puzzled at the information he was suddenly given. "Is anyone else getting this message right now?" Henry asked. Little did he know that they were...

------------

A/N: Changed my mind about Snake and James chapter in a bout of confusion XD. It'll be next, then Heather and Nick. K? Review please! Last week of school, and that means more time to devote to this!


	13. Veterans

A/N: Here's James and Snake's chapter. This one will also be short. Heather and Nick's chapter will be longer than the others.

----------------------------

Chapter 13: Veterans

---------------------------

Snake and James entered thier room, and James was immediatly shocked by what he saw, letting out a trembling gasp as he saw his own house...his old house that he lived in with Mary so long ago...everything was just as he left it. The room that they had entered was his living room, the TV in the corner emmiting a static screen, with a strange red symbol on the screen. It only read one letter inside the Seal of Metatron. James had read all about the town after he escaped. The letter was a bold, red "M".

"What's going on?" Snake asked, confused at James' expression. James, pale as a ghost, his eyes wide with fear, turned to Snake.

"M-My...House...this is...my house...Mary?...MARY?!" He shouted, suddenly bolting to his bedroom, and flinging the door open...and there in the bed was a a rotting corpse, mostly skeletal, and covered in patches of flesh and decomposing innards, maggots visible crawling around inside her, and covered in flies...it was wearing Mary's dress. James stared at the body for a while, before walking over to it. Snake slowly followed.

"Um...James...what...who is that?" Snake asked cautiously, keeping his gaze on the body. James suddenly started crying a little, sniffing, trying to keep his voice with him.

"M-my wife, M-Mary!" James screamed, losing control of his emotions, and bursting into tears. The corpse of Mary suddenly sprang up off of the bed as if triggered by James' outburst! With a shrill shriek that caused the maggots and flies in her throat to fly out, she grabbed the horrified James' throat, forcing him to the ground with suprising strength.

"KILLED ME!! YOU KILLED ME!!! I LOVED YOU AND YOU KILLED ME JAMES!!! REMEMBER MEEE!! REMEMBER ME!!! REMEMBER AND DIE!!!" Mary's voice shouted from the thing that only barely resembeled Mary by the dress she wore, and the patches of gray and blonde hair. "YOU COULDN'T WAIT FOR THE CANCER TO TAKE ME SO YOU TOOK ME YOURSELF!!! YOU KILLED ME!!!" She continued, screaming, making James choke out even more sobs and retches at her foul breath, which a million landfills couldn't cover up. Snake, who was shocked at first of this, quickly unsheathed his combat knife and stabbed through Mary's head. She fell down, screaming over and over again those three words, "You Killed Me", until Snake brought his boot down on her head, crushing the hundreds of Maggots and flies inhabiting it, and revealing her brain, which was still intact, the Seal of Metatron drawn onto it. Finally silenced, Mary's body fell limp into death once more. Snake forced her hands off of James' throat, and pulled the sobbing man into the living room again, kicking shut the door, and pulling a desk in front of it.

James continued sobbing, as the TV suddenly began playing a clear video. It showed Mary sleeping...and James walking in holding a pillow. James watched horrified, as he relived the murder of his wife once more. Snake was watching the video as well, and looked at the horrified James, who had stopped crying, and was now watching the video loop over and over again, to the part where he began smothering Mary. Finally, Snake, disgusted at the scene, pulled out his SOCOM pistol and shot the screen, turning it pitch black again, the seal of Metatron still drawn into it. He looked back at James, who had his head in his hands. He finally looked up at Snake and gave a weak fake smile at him.

"I guess...you finally know...how horrible a person I am, huh?" James asked, laughing fakely. Snake sighed, and pulled out another ciggarete and lit it.

"James...I'm not questioning what you did to her. I assume you thought you were putting her out of her misery, but...I could be wrong...doesn't matter. I've killed more than a couple of people in my day...and in much more brutal, painful ways than smothering them...even my own brother..."

"What?...You...killed people? Why?" James asked, looking at Snake, and finally lifting his head up all the way. Snake sighed, releasing a cloud of nicotine laced smoke into the air, that already smelled bad due to Mary's rotting body.

"I'm a veteran of war." was all Snake said, taking another large puff off of the cigarette, before putting it out and laying it in a trashcan.

"...What war?" James asked quizzicaly. Suddenly it was Snake's turn to be haunted by his past. He remembered...The Geonome Soldiers, his own clonded brothers, Liquid...and Meryl...all of them dead because of him. Though there were those who deserved death among the group he killed, he had still murdered people in cold blood. Even when they hadn't shot him.

"I fought in the Gulf War. I was still a kid back then...didn't know the value of a life." Snake lied. "I killed at least over thirty people.". Snake sighed at his story, making it sound convincing, and pulling out 3 dogtags from dead soldiers he kept on his body. "My brothers in arms." He lied again. James stared at him for a few moments, before sighing.

"This guy has a bit of a sense of humor...the veteran of the town, and the veteran of war, staying in the same room." He laughed a little. Snake laughed with him, before noticing a piece of paper on James' coffee table...one that wasn't there before. He picked it up, and scanned over it for a few moments, before widening his eyes a little and handing it to James.

"Take a look...it's not from whoever sent us here." Snake said as James took the paper, and began reading over it.

**Dear summoned ones, Walter and Henry,**

**I am not the man who brought you here.**

**On the contrary, I wish to help you bring him down.**

**I have the unfortunate task of being related to him, in his inner circle.**

**All I can tell you about him is that he is much more powerful than any of you all.**

**I have done numorous things to work against him.**

**I have released one of his "trophy monsters", for one thing.**

**I also helped slay the leper monster that was pursuing you in the forest, James,**

**and pointed the way for you here Snake.**

**His power over his underlings weakens by the hour, even Valtiel**

**I require your assistance, however.**

**I uncovered a rare text from his library. It reads only as follows:**

**'There are incantations and item that people may use to remove the power of one high god of the town to another. One such item, for example, the most dangerous one, is able to allow one to take over the town, and whosoever takes precedence over this item, shall have full power over every underling, creature, and dark spell of the town. This item is known as "Silentium Scepter", or 'Silence Scepter."'**

**He holds this scepter at all times I have seen it. As long as this man...this monster, holds Silentium, he is unstoppable. We must destroy it. I will be in your location tomorrow. I am in this hotel as we speak, plotting my next move against him, in a room with a sealed door. **

**He will fall from the throne, and the town shall be at peace once more."**

James sat it down, puzzled.

"Silentium Scepter? Never heard of that, or read about it..."

"It's old latin." Snake explained. "Silentium means Silence, just like that guy said. Whoever he is, he's going to be a big help."

"Hopefully." James sighed, before he laughed a moment later. "This town is getting even wierder..."

"Isn't it wierd enough?" Snake asked sarcastically, as they both started laughing. It was good to laugh in situations like this. After a quick meal, they both went to sleep on seperate couches.

----------------------

Quick ending, I know, but this is a longer chapter. And hopefully better than the rushed work that was "Old Enemies".


	14. Subchapter: Monochrome Night

A/N: I'm making two seperate chapters for chapter 8. Yes it is 8. Ignore the errors in the two previous chapters, I will fix them soon.

This is the first part, showing part of what's going on behind the scenes in Silent Hill while our group enjoys thier brief hours of peace. Also in this chapter, we may find out who the mystery man that drew them here is! MAYBE!!! If I feel good. Maybe a simple hint, I don't know. A hint, yes. People familiar with Silent Hill may recognize him. Don't put spoilers in the Reviews! No spoilers in the reviews! keine Räuber in den Berichten! Capiche? Good. BTW, be on the lookout on Youtube for Trailers for this fanfic. Yes, TRAILERS! I'm going all out for this, aren't I?! AHAHAHAHA!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------

Subchapter 8: Monochrome Night

-----------------------------------------------------

The dark lair seemed unnaturally colder on this night, to Valtiel. The Master had once more summoned him to his lair. "Masssster..." Valtiel scoffed. He knew he was nothing compared to him, but he hated serving him...turning the valves into the darkness, signaling the siren...tedious work. It was stupid. They had both been agents of God before this. But what now? What purpose? He couldn't ever hope to take the place of God. God was dead, and He had taken over the town in Her stead...but there was one higher being...The Dark One...He was foolish for trying to outdo her. Yes, he had Silentium, but what good would it do? He thought he was God now?! The very though made Valtiel want to kill Him! But it was foolish. With Silentium, He could make Valtiel dissapear in a moment's notice. He commanded Silent Hill, but not for long...the true master is coming back. A better one. A greater one. The eye on his head narrowed, as his head swirled in excitement. Valtiel would soon have a new master...

He looked up at his current master as he entered the throne room, and there he sat, in full cloak, and human form. What could be called human at least. His red eyes glared at Valtiel, as he spoke.

"Where is the Red Pyramid that escaped?" His voice spoke.

"We have not found him, Massster. I have sssent the sssstrongesst demonsss after him, and nothing yet. The Rompers, Clossersss, and Missionariesss have been ssent after himmmm, but nothing has been reported...

"Find him...he must not interfere with my plan!!" He bellowed, as he hurled his goblet at Valtiel, and it smacked against the lower god's head with a thud, spilling the drink in his eye. Valtiel breathed harder, his head twitching slightly. "And get me another drink, lower one."

"Y...Yess...Masssterr..." Valtiel groaned, picking up the goblet, and resisting the urge to kill Him. After he was out of the room, he spat in the goblet, and continued to skitter across the halls. "A game...what isss your true purpossse...'Massterrr'?"

-----------------------------

The creature once known as Nicholas' brother bellowed out from inside the ruined Alchimilla hospital, lodging his Great Knife into a Closer's pointed skull. He scoffed as the last of the monsters that had tried to kill him fell at his feet. He drug the knife at his back as he entered a room in the hospital, sitting in what was apparently a Surgeon's Theater area. The rows of chairs above, and the solitary table below...it was a perfect setting...a desolate place...for a desolate being. he layed his Knife on the table, and sighed, sitting down. After a few moments of rest, he noticed an absurdly large sledgehammer in the corner of the arena like room. Upon further inspection, it appeared to be a medival styled warhammer. A perfect substitute for the sword. It was lighter than the knife when he lifted it, and he could carry it in both hands, and not drag it along. It had apparently been waiting for someone. Many weapons were scattered for the new guests of the town.

He sat on the table, and looked toward the door, remembering listening in on the conversation about Nicholas and the others arriving in town. He uttered one word:

"Brother..."

And there he waited. Determined on waiting for any amount of time to see his brother again...

-------------

He sat alone in the sealed penthouse of Paradise Hotel. He sat alone, plotting when to strike. He served her will. His only master's will. He knew where they were going, and he would wait there. He smirked, and put his shurikens and his Desert Eagle handgun into his trenchcoat, and put his hat over his head. He opened the window, and stepped onto the fire escape of the hotel. He gazed upon the creatures swarming the streets below.

_"Sheep."_ He thought. _"Lambs following a false shepherd. We gathered you together from your grave to serve us, and we see that you have betrayed us. You have forgotten HER power...and are serving a lower god."_. He smiled and pulled out his glock, and ran down the side of the wall. "I think not." He sprang off, and ran through the streets, killing any monster in his path, knowing his destenation:

MIdwich Elementary School.

------------------------------------

A/N: Review please!


	15. Author's note

Hey, guys. Sorry but the chapter's going to be a while. My computer crashed, and lost all it's files in a blaze of glory, and I had to get it repaired. I'm not letting that slow me down though! I'm going to rewrite what I had, and I promise, I'll come back TWICE as hard as before! The time the computer had to go into repair has let me come up with some intiresting new ideas that you'll see soon. Ciao for now, and remember, I WILL RETURN!!!!!

Minion V2


	16. Respite

A/N: Ok guys, I had 3 fourths of this LONG chapter done, literally weeks worth of planning and typing, when my computer decided to be a dirty little bitch and crash. Please forgive me for the long wait. A thousand pardons. v.v

---------------------------------------

Chapter : Brief Respite

---------------------------------------

Nick and Heather walked through the door to thier apartment room, and almost immediatly, Heather gasped, and put her hand over her mouth. Nick walked into the room, and observed his surroundings: A fairly large apartment room, a lounge chair, a couch, a television...but Heather seemed to know about the room more than he did.

"What is it, Heather?" Nick asked, walking next to her, and looking into her shocked face.

"This room...this is my dad's old room...when we lived in the apartment!" Heather gasped out, and suddenly walked over to the lounge chair she had found her father laying in so long ago, in a pool of his own blood...but this time, the corpse of her father, Harry Mason, did not rest there...all that rested there was a corpse of someone else from Heather's past: Vincent. He sat in the chair, a twisted grin etched on his face. He was wrapped in layers of barbed wire, bleeding, with an odd symbol carved into his wrist. He had a note pinned to what little remained of his chest...Heather slowly picked it off, and held it to where both Nick and Heather could read it.

**I pen this with my last ounce of oxygen and energy.**

**I doubt anyone will find this, and HE will probably rip this to shreds.**

**My Name is Vincent.**

**I was supposed to have died, but he revived me for sport.**

**He wanted to chase...and kill me and see how long I could last.**

**He said something about "human endurance".**

**He has been in pursuit of me for a while..**

**He isn't human...**

**He is something else.**

**I did not forsee the coming of a Deity this early...**

**This is not our God...**

**This is a devil...**

**Whoever finds this...run...**

**and beware**

**of**

**The wrd il prsh in F**

**We...**

**need...**

**(The note ends here at the mark where someone tore the name off)**

Heather put the note down on the coffee table. Nick sighed and looked at the ruined and mutilated body.

"Damn...did you know Vincent?" Nick asked, turning to Heather. Heather turned and looked at Nick with a sort of suprised look on her face."

"Yeah...we'd met. But how did you know him?"

"Long story short..." Nick sighed, "I had to take his neice, Claudia, back to him...that cost me too much time, though..."

"What do you mean, too much time? And 'Claudia'? You knew Claudia Wolf?"

"Yeah...By the time I got back to where I had left...no..." Nick said, shaking his head. "It's more of a personal issue that happened long ago...". Heather sighed and looked at him.

"Who the Hell ARE you? You look at this body like it was nothing! It's like...you're not even phased by death!" She half shouted. Nick only sighed and stared at her.

"I guess you're right...but let me ask you something...has this town ever taken your family away? Your only family?" He turned completely to face her. Her eyes lowered a little, and she sighed after a few moments.

"My dad..." she said quietly. Nick nodded, a solemn look on his face.

"Mine died too because of this damned town...my brothers...my sister...my mother...and my father...all dead...but let me ask you one more question, Heather; What would you do if you had to pull the trigger to kill them?" Nick asked, looking at the ground, and remeniscing once again as he remembered having to kill the monsters that his family had become. One by one...until he faced Terry on the roof of the dark man's tower. Heather's eyes widened.

"You...killed your family?" She asked, giving him an odd look.

"No...those weren't exactly my family anymore...they were turned into monsters...mindless monsters, bent on killing me and picking off the surviving members of my family until only I was left...monsters like you've most likely seen around here before...but I still feel guilty for having to do it." He sighed and looked at her. "Do you see why I had to do it, now?". She nodded quietly.

"But...why weren't you turned into a monster?" Heather asked. Nick sighed.

"I guess I was special." He half smirked at his own joke. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up. "Well...we'd better get rid of him.." He said, looking at Vincent's corpse.

"Yeah...we can't just chill with him here, can we?", Heather asked. Nick nodded, and grabbed one end of the chair Vincent lay in. Heather grabbed the other end of the chair, and they moved him toward a balcony leading up to the roof of the building. They tossed Vincent and the chair over the railing, and he splattered into the monster filled streets below. The creatures immediatly began gathering around his corpse and devouring it.

"Disgusting..." Nick said, spitting over the railing.

"Yeah..." Heather agreed. Suddenly, they both saw a man in a coat and hat run through the streets, shooting and cutting down monsters in his path. He was inhumanly fast, and carried a revolver. They both only caught a glimpse of him for a few seconds, but in that period of time, Nick was sure he looked directly at them and smiled. That smile...it was too chilling. He definantly wasn't human...but he wasn't "him" either. He was gone into the darkness and fog in a flash.

"...Did you see that?" Heather asked.

"Yeah...who could that've been?" Nick asked back.

"I don't know.."

They both stood on the balcony for a few moments before going back inside. They both went to bed that night after a quick meal...but they didn't find any note...

------------

He darted through the streets, shooting any and all that would oppose his destenation. at this rate, he thought, he would be at Midwich in five minutes. Tomorrow, he knew, he had work to do. Things needed to happen tomorrow. Things that would shake the very foundation of his reign down to the core. He didn't leave the boy and the girl a note, because, you see...

They'd already met...

-----------

The dark one sat in his throne in his hidden castle...one more was in those streets, waiting for them to show up and help him. He was the most trouble, however. He knew everything would go according to plan, though. Too much preperation had gone into luring them all here...or in some cases, forcing them here.

Valtiel was incompitent, he thought. Even though they had known each other in the past, in his present state, Valtiel could kill him. That was the strength of his human form. However, Valtiel knew his power beyond that form...that is why he chose to stay down.

However...he knew he only recieved this power through the scepter he stole from her. It was, after all, his last resort, manipulating his own brother, Valitel to steal the scepter.

Deception. Manipulation. The only two things he enjoyed more than torture.

"Gentlemen..." He said, finally rousing and looking at Valtiel and the two Pyramid Heads that had joined him at his sides. "We will move foreward with our plans for the impending war tomorrow."

----------------

Author's Note 2: FINALLY!!!!!!!! You will not friggin' believe how much trouble this chapter has been for me! My computer died** twice **in the process of writing this, but luckily the second time I was able to salvage the file that I'd written the rewrite on. So, thank you all for waiting, I'm still sorry, and keep a look out for the next chapter soon.


	17. Go To School

OOC: Sorry if this took longer than you wanted. Computer issues combined with loads and LOADS of work outside of fanfics(German homework is scary.) have slowed me down a little.

Please enjoy.

-----------------------

Chapter 10: Go to School.

------------------------

The groups had all 3 woken up, and everyone was in the main lobby, sitting at a table, reading a note that had been pinned to the table. It was a map of the town, with Midwich Elementary School circled in red. Under it was a note penned in blood.

**"No more classes,**

**no more books,**

**no more human's filthy looks."**

Heather looked at the map for a few moments. "Guess we're going to Midwich, huh?". Everyone nodded, before Henry looked up suddenly.

"Hey, did anyone else get a wierd note?" He asked, pulling out the odd note he had recived last night. Walter, Heather and Nick looked at him oddly. Snake and James, however, were quick to pull out the note they had recived.

"Yeah, we got a wierd note, talking about some odd Scepter, or something." Snake said.

"I didn't know about that!" Walter said, suprised.

"Yeah...neither did we!" Heather said, all three of them moving to look at the notes. Nick stared at it for a few moments before smiling a little.

"Well..." He started, "If this thing's is legitimate, then we've got one hell of an informant on our side."

"What do you mean?" James asked suspiciously, everyone turning thier gaze to him. Nick turned toward him.

"I...never actually met the guy, but I know who he is. He sits at the right hand of The Dark One himself. He helped me out by scattering weapons about when I was trapped here. He'll be a major help to us.".

After this was all said, Snake sighed. "But we're forgetting one important thing: We only have a few weapons. I have a gun that's low on ammo, and that's about it."

"We do have that knife I found..." James said, pulling out the oddly shaped knife. Walter reached into his coat, and pulled out the revolver he had found.

"I have this too." He said. "There aren't any bullets for it, though. It's just like my old one."

"Hmm...45. Caliber. Looks like one I've seen before..." Snake said. Walter pocketed it again. After a few moments, Snake spoke up again. "The problem right now is ammo. We all need to find weapons ASAP."

"Where? There aren't any gun stores around." Henry retorted.

"If past experience still holds true, we may find some things to use as weapons at the School...We need to hurry. It's already daylight. We may have a full day ahead of us tomorrow." James said, standing up, and moving toward the door. The group followed alongside and behind him, Walter and Snake walking next to him, Heather and Nick behind him. James opened the door, and walked outside, before noticing, along with everyone else, a disturbing scene.

"Holy...shit..." Heather said quietly. There were no other replies, as everyone else was staring at a massive trail of dead monsters...going in a path. James looked at his map, and after a minute, spoke up.

"These...dead creatures...it's wierd..."

"What's wierd?" Nick asked.

"...They lead in a direct path to Midwich Elementary school, if the rest of them are positioned like I think they are.". Everyone looked at the path of monsters.

"What are we waiting for, then?" Walter asked.

With that, everyone began the long trek to Midwich Elementary School.

----------------

A/N: Next chapter, I'll show when they arrive at Midwich because I don't really know how I'd format a chapter about them running down a street for two hours.

Sorry if this chapter's not as action packed as you thought it'd be up to this point, but trust me, from this point, this will be the calm before the storm. And it's gonna be one hell of a storm.


End file.
